


La Guitarra

by chimmykyu



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gay, LGBTQ Character, M/M, One Shot, PentNiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimmykyu/pseuds/chimmykyu
Summary: The actual title was supposed “the guitar was made just for you,” but I just wanted it short so the translation is “The Guitar.”Pentniss fluff with a guitar and tea and fuckin moreI got this idea from a drawing I saw on twitter so here!https://twitter.com/YuraEnfield/status/1282505560345190402
Relationships: Arackniss/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	La Guitarra

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt edit this so hnhnh goodluck
> 
> ps i asked my friend to read this if its fluffy enough and the she cried so yes

Arackniss took out his keys to the dark victorian mansion, a small amount of blood was dripping off him. It was supposed to be an easy job, get the money, and not kill them, but they were testing his patience, by pointing a gun right in front of him. They were probably thinking he had no game with his lithe body. Oh well, their brother will just respawn anyways.

He quickly looked at the big brown door and a silent brisk walk to the bathroom to clean up. The bathroom was pristine white except for colored spots from the hundred shampoo bottles and skincare products. He took off his clothes and put it into the laundry basket to put it in the laundry later on.

Turning the knob to the temperature he wanted, the spider let out a heavy sigh. He took his favorite shampoo, bubblegum, shut the fuck up he needs to be pampered right now. He started to hum to an old Spanish song, Arackniss is an Italian but he loves singing Spanish songs.

Then a knock erupted, humming,” Yes? Come on in'' he said as he looked at the door expectedly and there who opened was an eggboi, #56. “Um, Pops? Is that you?” He already told those little minions to not call him Pops and just call him by his name but it seemed too attached to that word already. He felt heat rise to his cheeks, glad that his fur is dark enough to hide it.

“Hey kid, what’s up? Need something from me?” tying a towel on his waist. “Pooooppss, Boss won’t sleep!! It’s already near 6 am!” #56 whined it wasn’t unusual for Pentious to sleep late but at this time? 

Now that was different. “Thanks, kid, I’ll get him to bed. And you #56 go to bed too” He started to walk out of the bathroom but something stopped him.

Eggboi #56 hugged his calf and said, “Goodnight Pops”. _Fucking hell my heart._

“Night kid” He chuckled.

“Heard you weren’t sleepin’ yet noodle boy'' Arackniss leaned on the doorway, staring at his boyfriend who groaned at the nickname. “Well, I am quite busy my darling, my inventions have become tedious! I need to change some of their kinks so that I can-'' before he can finish his sentence he felt a pair of lips landed on his cheek, shutting himself up successfully. 

His hood flared and closed, being shy and cheeks slightly red. _adorable_

“We should sleep Pent, it’s already 6 am! I know you need to get some shut-eye sweetheart, look at your eyebags!!” He exaggerated to get his point across. The spider just wants to sleep as well from work to be fucking honest

Sir Pentious was very self-conscious about his appearance and that he sometimes took advantage.”What?! Hassss it already begun?!?!” The snake shrieked dramatically, held his face in horror. His lisp started to show even more.

Before the snake could go on about how he should’ve taken his skin better, Arackniss took hold of his face and gave him a quick small chaste kiss. “Pent let’s go before you start cryin’ and so that you can start your 10 step skincare early” the cold-blooded demon nodded and stood up, holding out his hand. 

Waiting for his lover to hold his hand. Arackniss took his hand and shook his head fondly. “My dear, would you like to tell me your day?” Pentnious slither through the hallway as he looked at the smaller male.

”Well, I shot a few people! The last one really got in my skin. Dumbass fuckin’ pointed a gun to my face and threatened me. As if he ever stood a chance” he proceeded to cackle, “ he said something in the lines of me being short so I talked to ‘im then kill ‘em”

“Today must be one of those joyful days for you dear”

While they walked back to their room, they had talked about so many things.

\---

After the snake finishes his 10 step skincare night routine, he proceeds to cuddle Arackniss on their bed, his tail coiling around both of their bed making them both of their bodies slowly warm up. He put his head into Aracknis’s fluff and sighed when he felt his lover’s hand caressing his hood and head. Then the talk they had popped into his head.

“ ‘Niss?” he snuggled even closer, tongue flicking outwards

“Yes, sweetheart?” his rough voice was calming to the serpent, it was like coffee in a quiet morning.

“Do you have any hobbiesss when you were alive?”

“I do, but there was one that I really loved doing”

“Oh ? would you care to tell me?”

“I like shooting people” he laughed at the face Pentious’s face

“Not that my dear!! I meant something worthwhile,like singing perhaps?” the serpent hissed.

“Sorry not sorry Pent, but singing is just not for me dumbass”He softly chuckled and massage the nape of the serpent, hearing a soft rumble.

“Hmph”

“Well, I have a talent in playing guitars and tambourines? that good ’enough?”

“Um, excuse me?? You can play instruments??”

“Now you sound fuckin’ rude sweetheart”

“Why don’t you play sometime? I have no doubts that you would be wonderful!”

“Can’t really find a good guitar in this hellhole..”

And then a light bulb lit up in Sir pentious genius head, oh this is going to be something extraordinary.

\---  
When it was morning, the serpent was the first to wake up and clean up. Brushing his teeth, doing his skincare, and taking a quick shower, he continued to go to the kitchen and started to make the pancake batter. The sound of clatter in the hallways were signs of eggbois waking up as well as getting ready. He had started to hum as he made a large bowl of batter.

“Mornin’ Pent…” the shorter of both demons grumbled out as he held four frying pans in his hands and two spatulas, he bumps his hips to the snake making him moved over. This was their routine, make breakfast for over 300 eggbois because those little shits are a bullshitting hazard in the kitchen but at least they know how to clean dishes.

The pitter-patter of the eggboi’s feet and the clinking of utensils came. Sir Pentious places the batter on the four burning pans, as Arackniss starts cooking breakfast.

With the last 20 eggbois, the spider took a look at his watch and saw that he needed to go. Only having half an hour to get to headquarters. Before he had the time to say anything he felt the four pans he was holding were set down.

He looked up and saw the snake smiling with his fangs and all, “you should go ‘Niss or else you would be late, now that is something we don’t want.”

“Alright I'll get going, see ‘ya later Pent,” he said as he began ‘to get away from the kitchen, but before he left, a few eggbois hugged his calves and all of them had said:

“See ya later Pops!”, “Pop’s don’t go please !!”, and “Pops!! Mr.Bossman is gonna blow something up again”.

And Arackniss’s heart really warmed.

\----

When the whole group of eggbois had finished, they gathered around their leader.”Okay, minions!! I have a unique misssssion for a few of you, numbers 10 to 20 will get assets related to guitarsss and tambourinesss . The others! Help me in the workshop,” He ordered his minions.

For most of the day, he had been studying all about guitars. History and build, it was quite difficult for the engineer who was used to metals. When the guitars from the book said it wasn’t made of metal, the serpent paled. But he wanted to do this, a gift for his lover.

He put on his gloves and goggles and held a book, _let us start shall we?_. Let’s say he was far from the word of disappointment when he saw his eggbois bring the materials over.

\---

A black 1959 Chevrolet Impala car drove from one side of the pentagram, the top was down and was letting air come and go. A spider demon drives with one of his left arms while the others appear to be busy either holding a gun, counting money, and holding a list of names.

The radio played some old jazz songs making his fingers on the steering wheel tap along. Anthony’s radio boyfriend station was where he’s at.

The demon wore a maroon suit with some slacks to go with, and he had also worn a fedora. The hat was a gift from the serpent, also having a thin gold ribbon around it.

He wanted to wear something...classy. He wanted to surprise his snake. He inwardly gagged then blushed heavily, _I’m so fucking mushy for that serpent?_

He wanted to buy a few things for scaring the older. Probably some tea? Some drip for his own personal entertainment. He sharply turned right at the intersection, running a red light. 

Hearing angry shouts and screams at him, he laughed maniacally to answer back. “Fuck off _voi figli di puttana_ , I’m busy!” and sped off with his black Impala.

(translation= you son of a bitches)

\---

A full day of giving orders, scaring the shit of other demons, and shopping. Arackniss went to an old English store, it took over 30 minutes to find the tea Sir Pentious really likes. _That bitch really likes bitter shit like this? Are your tastebuds dead?_ And went through so many stores to find a hipster accessory for the snake. It was those swag glasses that caught his attention.

Finally, finishing the instruments, Sir Pentious had asked the eggbois to hide the said inventions. He was proud of himself, a genius, and an amazing lover! Being an engineer had so many perks. The snake was scared... He was scared that maybe. He didn't show his affections enough. It had been more than a century since love with someone romantically.

\---

The car parked inside of their garage, getting the top back up and pressing a button to lock the car. He went inside the home and to their bathroom to shower off the grime and dirt. He felt nervous like his gut was getting punched and bile piling up on the back of his throat.

He still wore his maroon suit and fedora but added gold pants just to have the possessive snake’s color. He held a plain brown paper bag and started his way to the workshop.

After noticing the lack of eggbois roaming and cleaning around the mansion, huh that’s odd. The soft click of his shoes was loud when he walked toward the door of his lover’s workshop. would lounge inside of the workshop just so he could watch Pentious be focused and work with his Victorian goggles on. He might’ve considered it a hot factor.

The spider knocked on the door, being polite because fucking he knew he didn’t want to get accidentally blast by another laser gun yet again. He clutched the paper bag then hid it behind him, took a shaky breath then opened the door. The eggbois appeared to be working on a new ship while the snake was standing near a table, goggles on and a pen in his mouth.

“Babe! I'm back, got’ somethin’ too for ya” He pulled out the paper bag and shook it gently. Sir Pentious looked up from the blueprints for his new toy to play with. He placed his goggles on top of his head and grinned, accidentally chewing the pen. 

The pen broke, ink spilling into his mouth. His black tongue staining from the ink, tasting bitter essence for writing instrument.

He spat the pen and the remaining ink out of the tongue. Saliva dripped from the tongue letting it drip down to the floor with a few ink spots.

“Darlinnggg” Sir Pentious whined out with his tongue still out, still dripping out ink.  
Arackniss gulped loudly and laughed, “#23 Can ya get boss some tissue? I think he had a little accident with the planning” said eggboi ran close to a shelf and got enough tissue and gave it to the taller demon.

“My apologies my dear, I didn't expect you to come home early” The serpent was already near the arachnid, already cleaned himself from the ink accident. He was grinning from ear to ear and held his hands. He stood up on his tippy toes and gave a kiss on the engineer’s nose.

“It’s alright sweetheart, here take this” Arackniss forcefully pushed the bag into the claws of the snake, taking in the wide eyes of the demon. “Darling?! What in the nine circles did you buy for me?” The reptile looked like a kid on Christmas, eyes full of curiosity.

“Just open it!!” Arackniss rolled his eight eyes and made his arms cross each other. But Sir Pentious held the paper bag, looking at it then looking back at the eyes of the Italian. “My darling!! I have such an amazing surprise for you!! I’ll open the package later on my dear. I would like to give my surprise as quickly as possible” He put the bag on the table.

“#44, #45, and #56 would you please get the surprise?” The mentioned eggbois quickly went to the hiding spots of the instruments and ran back to the shocked spider.

Two of the eggbois held a beautiful dark brown guitar, six brand new steel strings looked perfectly tuned. As if tempting him to play it already. The one left held a black tambourine. Both looked handmade, carefully crafted to be played just right.

“B-babe…?”Arackniss held his voice in, trying to not cry. #44 and #45 held out the guitar strap, urging him to wear it while #46 just randomly shook the tambourine.

He carefully put on the guitar and handled it carefully and started to check the tuning. He stared at his dummy snake. “D-did you...?” his voice trembles.

Sir Pentious had the audacity to look shy when he made his lover almost crying on the spot, _like bitch? You are the whole world to me.why you gotta make me look so ugly in front of you?_

“Well darling, I would like you to have some enjoyment !! I'm a bit scared that I’m not showing my affection the right way and I think this might be it darling”

Arackniss coaxed eggboi #46 to give him the tambourine, shaking the instrument making a cute cling.

“I’m gonna fuckin’ sing ya a song, noodle boy” Arackniss stared straight his boyfriend.

“Then I’ll be happy to listen, sweetness” He cheerfully stated as he looked at him, loving eyes gaze softly.

Arackniss cleared his throat and placed his fingers on the correct chords. But not playing the stringed instruments just yet.

**“Ay, de mi llorona  
Llorona de azul celeste” **

A deep voice cut through the workshop, he kept his eyes closed as he sang the lyrics. One of his hands gave soft taps on the guitar, counting beats. The serpent’s jaw fell to the floor, not expecting his jewel to sing.

**“Ay, de mi llorona  
Llorona de azul celeste” **He started strumming the guitar.

**”Y aunque la vida me cueste, llorona  
** No dejaré de quererte  
No dejaré de quererte” 

He started to sing the song. It wasn’t perfect but it was absolutely a treat to see the snake falling deeper in love. The arachnid started to shake the tambourine to the beat. The snake started to sway with the slow beat, eggbois dancing as well. His goggles glinting on his head.

And the weird thing was Arackniss smoothly transitioned the guitar to his back and came close to the reptile then placed his top arms around the snake’s neck. Letting a smirk come on his face, seeing his lover a mischievous small.

Sir Pentious carefully placed his claws on the spider's hips, slowly swaying. Both staring at each other’s eyes obviously smitten with each other. It felt like it was just them in the workshop, just them in each other’s heart.

(eggbois be vibing, seeing their parents in love ya know)

When the song was finished, Arackniss gently placed the instruments on the table but didn’t stray his eyes from Pentious’s gaze. Hands still around his neck, this was nice.

Then Sir Pentious leaned down and gave a kiss, it wasn’t short or long. It was just right, feeling the affection through the kiss as they pressed closer to each other.

“I love you darling”

“...I l-love you too” the shorter had stammered out, it was these types of moments that both of them had enjoyed to cherish.

\---

They sat down next to each other on their balcony with tea in their palms, sipping the hot drink. This is nice. They looked at their surroundings and sighed deeply, this is just them.

A/N : I can make an audio if u want

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on insta and twitter!!  
> same username so uwu
> 
> If you don’t like the song u can use “Fly Love”
> 
> Also please comment uwu


End file.
